


I'm Deadly Serious

by AkisMusicBox



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Adulting is hard, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Lunch date, Physical Therapist Akihiko, Post-coma recovery, Shinjiro has to deal with growing up, life after the world nearly ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox
Summary: Shinjiro Aragaki never expected to survive. He certainly never expected to have a career, or a serious girlfriend, or a normal life. For the most part, he's learned to adjust, but during his annual check-ups, he can't help but think about how he made it to that point.Created because of a conversation with TataBanchou asking the question, "If Akihiko wasn't a police officer, what career would he choose?"
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Yamagishi Fuuka, Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko
Kudos: 40





	I'm Deadly Serious

Shinjiro felt the strain in his hamstrings as he worked to touch his toes, and he'd have made it without stumbling if Akihiko's ridiculous encouragements hadn't distracted him.

"You've got this! Just a little bit farther, don't quit now!" Shinjiro shot him a look, only to be chagrined at seeing that he was talking to a different patient on the parallel bars. The patient's brow was covered in sweat, making their way to the wheelchair on the far end of the bars and fighting the urge to collapse to the floor. "Push, push!" Akihiko said, pumping an arm in bright blue scrubs. "Real relief comes with finishing strong!"

Shinjiro sighed as he reached down to touch his toes again - the room was filled with patients and therapists working together, but of course, Akihiko still proved to be the most animated of them all, and most of all, _distracting._ Shinjiro's therapist wasn't ready for him yet, but he was happy to have the chance to stretch before his Kirijo-mandated stress tests. It had been years since the coma, years since he'd ever needed help walking or opening doors, but the Group, or mainly Mitsuru herself, insisted on yearly check-ups. _"We have no idea the long-term effects the coma in conjunction with the suppressants. It is my personal responsibility to ensure as high of quality of life as possible for you."_ She had said it with the tone that meant _No arguments will be accepted._

He could have attempted to skip, but Akihiko would have called him non-stop until he arrived. Admittedly, he wouldn't have a problem shutting his phone off, but in the end, Fuuka would ask him how it went, and he couldn't lie to her. He also couldn't see the disappointment in her eyes. _"Neglecting your health basically neglecting me,"_ she said when he tried to skip the appointment scheduled three days shortly after they moved in together. There was no running from that look or the lectures, so he went.

Akihiko's patient collapsed into the chair, sweat pouring down her face. Akihiko clapped her on the shoulder and gave her a bottle of water. "Fantastic! Take a breather, I'll be right back." He jogged over towards Shinjiro.

Jogged. He _jogged._ Not walked, like a normal human, but jogged in a way that made it clear he was the type to get a workout wherever he could. "How ya doing, Shinji? Need help with those hamstrings?"

"More like some noise-canceling headphones," he jabbed and finally grabbed his feet without toppling. "You're loud, dude, chill out."

Akihiko smirked. "Actually, I just got a promotion because my boss likes my enthusiasm." It was more annoying upside-down. "Positive attitudes lead to positive results."

Shinjiro gritted his teeth and planted his hands on the ground, then moved his legs back in to plank position. "Or, just doin' the damn thing means it gets done." This was a stupid position to be in, and he could already feel an ache in his abs and arms, but he had to show Akihiko he knew what he was doing. He _refused_ to give Akihiko any excuse to ask his bosses to make Shinjiro his patient. _Especially if he's their golden boy._

He let himself down and got into a sitting position, bending over to grab his toes again. "But, you're feeling good, right?" Akihiko pestered. "No strained muscles, no recent colds or anything that could impact your results?" _Persistence_ was his mantra since they were kids, and nothing had tempered it - in fact, everything in Akihiko's life had seemed to prove him right.

"I'm fine," he grunted. "So fine that I'm gonna take your wife out for lunch after I'm done, and not to just some sort of beef bowl shop."

Akihiko scrunched his nose but still gave a good-natured laugh. "She _likes_ beef bowls. We both do! And yeah, she's stoked to get to grab lunch with you. She actually appreciated you tearing the dishes apart."

He snorted. "Some people actually care about what they're putting in their bodies."

Akihiko was clearly preparing a retort, but he spotted someone past him and gave a quick wave. "Afternoon, sir! Your patient says he's fit and ready."

Shinjiro's physical therapist approached and nodded solemnly. "Ready to get it over with, Aragaki-san?"

Shinjiro stood. "Absolutely." He gave a quick wave to Akihiko. "See ya."

* * *

Shinjiro had been getting better about not dwelling on the past, but he had nothing better to do while he was on the treadmill, hooked up to sensors. He had gathered up bits and pieces from most of the team, but it was Junpei who had told the full story of what had happened after he was shot.

Distress. Crying. Attempts at rescue and revenge. He had assumed Akihiko was the one who would have chased after Takaya, but it was actually Minako, naginata in hand until her brother grabbed her by the scruff and screamed at her. _"Help us!"_ Junpei recounted him saying, louder and more scared than Junpei had ever heard Minato. She joined Minato, Ken, and Yukari in their barrage of healing spells while Akihiko pulled at his hair and Mitsuru tried to radio for some sort of help to anyone who might not be transmogrified.

The spells didn't do the trick, for some reason, but they kept him alive enough to get him to the hospital. Mitsuru still pondered it from time to time. _"Perhaps it was coated? Or the suppressants weakened the area of impact that made it impossible to return to a repaired state, or maybe..."_

_"Or maybe the odds of it happening again are zero, so it doesn't matter,"_ Shinjiro said one time, trying to get her to drop it.

It earned him the most wicked glare he'd ever seen from her. He realized his mistake then - she wasn't trying to solve the problem necessarily. She was trying to distract herself from the memory of her friend bleeding out in front of her. _"Sorry."_

Regardless of the cause, getting him to an actual medical doctor on the other side of the Dark Hour proved part of the problem, as he had spent too much time without sufficient oxygen to his brain. In Mitsuru's defense, she said that " _Any amount is too much, but still, we had insufficient preparations ready to handle a true emergency situation,"_ which kept his snark at bay.

He had missed the end of the world, but there was something oddly calming about the fact that, when the twins had fallen asleep on the roof of the school at graduation, he had been waking up in the hospital. The time was recorded on his chart, and Aigis had perfect recollection of the two sharing her lap, and then Mitsuru receiving the call that Shinjiro was awake. The excitement in Mitsuru's voice had been enough to rouse the twins, and it was Minato, not his sister, who said, _"Let's blow this Popsicle stand."_

Within the hour they descended upon his hospital bed, which was slightly off-putting when he saw Chidori in their company as well as a strange boy with a yellow scarf. _"Who's that?"_ he asked.

Minako was practically bursting when she said, _"Death!"_

Akihiko scolded her. _"Minako! He's gonna think we're all dead."_ Actually, Akihiko tried scolding her but he couldn't force the smile off of his face. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her as if he didn't know where else to direct his energy. _Good. Just took me tryin' to die._

_"He's like, former Death,"_ Junpei tried explaining _. "Death Lite."_

Yukari chuckled. _"So, fewer calories, fewer apocalypses?"_

_"My name is Ryoji,"_ the boy explained, putting a hand on his chest. _"And I guess I'm staying here. In this world. Everyone here is very alive."_

Fuuka nodded vehemently, tears in her eyes. Ken hugged him fiercely, not managing to speak, only crying. Shinjiro hugged him back, a lump forming in his throat.

It was another month before he was cleared to move back to the dorms. Back to the dorms, because he certainly didn't have enough credits to graduate high school, and because there was no way Akihiko and Mitsuru would let him drop out. They had already moved out and into their apartments closer to the college, but their grip was still firm on his conscious. Plus, they were only twenty minutes across the city. Akihiko he understood - he was a romantic at heart, and he wasn't going to move far from Minako, not now. And Mitsuru...half of the time, he thought she was staying close for the Kirijo Group, the other half, to S.E.E.S.

He caught Fuuka installing handrails and soft door closes in the dorm after he returned, and he'd actually grumbled about it a few times. It didn't deter her though. Akihiko, the stupid idiot, got conned into letting Fuuka into _his room_ to install bars as well. _His. Room._ He'd never seen her blush so furiously, but she argued just the same and refused to take any of them down. He couldn't remember how many times they'd saved him from taking a nasty spill, but it took him way too long to admit it. And finally, thank her.

He had dreaded it when she insisted on cooking for him. However, he kept his mouth shut when Yukari shot him a dirty look. _Don't start judging it yet,_ it said, so he kept quiet. Fuuka had made the most basic fried rice, but it was _good._ Tasty, and far better than the hospital junk that had been shoved into him. His genuinely pleased expression gave her permission to make fried rice for him in bulk, and separate portions out into individual containers. Her batches eventually started switching out different vegetables and proteins in a manner he'd call scientific. After a while, he joined her in the kitchen and said, _"Let's try something different this evening. I'm getting tired of fried rice."_

_"Oh!"_ she flushed and stammered, _"I'm sorry! I've been working hard to perfect certain techniques, and I've only been able to do it through this technique."_

_"I'll help you. You'll get better, faster that way,"_ he said and joined her at the counter. He went to grab a spatula but ended up knocking over a bottle of oil. He sighed. _"Maybe I should just stick to telling you what to do before I make a bigger mess."_

_"It's okay!"_ she said as she wiped up the spill. _"I'd be happy to have you guide me. Please, take a seat!"_

Cooking took a lot longer than it should have, but Fuuka was taking fastidious notes. He enjoyed being listened to so intently, and at the end, they made a perfectly passable stir fry. They kept up the practice most nights, whenever Fuuka was free. He learned to endure the glances from the others, especially the maniacal smile that Minako had perfected.

_"You realize your parents were just lazy when they named you two, right?"_ he growled at her out of earshot of Fuuka.

_"As lazy as they are dead!_ " she chirped.

_"Can confirm,"_ Minato said with a deadpan look.

Nothing was worse in those days as when the twins would combine forces. In the end, they had undeniable proof of their powers - they saved the world, somehow made it out alive to tell the tale, and got Death on their side. None of the growling he attempted could phase them.

The day Fuuka had received an acceptance letter to the local university early that school year - way earlier than most general acceptance letters came - Minako had told him since Fuuka had to go to school early. It didn't surprise him though; she was smart as a whip. It kind of surprised him that she decided on that college _so quickly._ He thought she needed to wait to hear back from more colleges before she decided where to go. _She'd have to get more offers from more prestigious places, right?_ He was going to tell her that when he saw her that evening.

He didn't get a word in edgewise when she charged into his room, letter in hand, and kissed him on the cheek. Both turned violent shades of red, but neither of them backed away. He should have launched into how he was a waste of time and energy. He was some cripple, a shell of something that just refused to die. But he didn't, because he hadn't been feeling that way anymore.

The Kirijo Group had taken charge of his treatment and rehabilitation, and somehow, his prognosis looked good in the long run. Akihiko, in particular, had been militant about taking him to physical therapy whenever he was available to, even with his class schedule. Shinjiro was a fraction of his former strength and mobility, but everyone, including Ken, just seemed so goddamn _happy_ that he was back in the dorms that their optimism was infectious. And the way Fuuka watched him made him feel like more of a man than he ever had. That's why he cupped her cheek and kissed her back, slowly, methodically, as if it were the only time he'd get to. She, in turn, wrapped a hand in his hair, as if to make sure he didn't run away. She only broke away when she realized her knee was pinning his sleeve to the bed. "I...I'm sorry!" she apologized, but clearly only for her aggressive nature, not the kiss itself.

When he graduated high school, he got a job at a restaurant. The head chef had a child who had overcome some neurological difficulties as well, so he was incredibly understanding of his treatment regimen and limitations. Not that it was an excuse for him to be coddled - he was constantly getting scolded to push himself and got no sympathy when he'd cut himself on a mishandled knife. It made Fuuka nervous when he'd return to his apartment to see the new injuries. Naturally, Fuuka and Minako shared an apartment college, but it was more than anything, a way for Fuuka to spend most of her time at Shinjiro's without raising her parents' attention.

He refused to delude himself into thinking that he could go to culinary school one day - his coordination would take years to recover properly. But the head chef at his job did his best to turn Shinjiro into a proper cook, and finally worked his way up to managing the kitchen. When Fuuka graduated, she snagged a remote job that allowed her to work from their shared apartment. The apartment building wasn't particularly special, to say the least, but they did get free access to use the rooftop for gardening as they saw fit, and Fuuka was free to modify the apartment as needed. She was free to do that because she was the reason that the landlord was able to recover from his brush with identity theft, and was able to set up automatic, online withdrawals for his tenants.

He was drenched in sweat and gasping for breath when the physical therapist's timer beeped. "Dead yet?" he asked.

Shinjiro hit the button and the treadmill slowed to a stop. "Not yet," he panted, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and plastering his bangs to his head.

"Alright, let's get to poking." He gave Shinjiro a small cup of water and lead him to the lab for the doctors to take about any fluid he would consent to. He was pretty sure he hated the blood draws the most; they left him a bit woozy and his arm ached all day afterward. The twins always like to poke it at the lunch he'd always schedule afterward.

Lunch with the twins started off as more of a convenience than anything - all three of them had been sentenced to physical therapy and health screenings in the end, as both of the twins suffered lethargy and overall bodily weakness after they formed the Seal. They were nearly narcoleptic before Shinjiro woke up, and overall, just were not as _strong_ as they once were. "General puniness" was the term Minako tended to ascribe to them. So, for the first couple of years, they scheduled their physicals together in a sign of mutually assured suffering and gluttony. However, after Minako and Akihiko got married, the doctor's started scheduling Minako's appointments separately, with a follow-up a few days later.

Minato should have been with him today, but the espresso machine broke at the cafe and he had to be there to cover for Aigis as she worked on the repairs. _A robot, an emo, and Death_ _walk into a coffee shop and say, "Yep, let's run the joint."_ It'd be funnier if they weren't actually an excellent team, and their coffee was nothing to sneeze at.

Regardless, Minako made a point to still have lunch with Shinjiro today, which he appreciated. Despite Akihiko's incurable optimism, Minako always found a way to level with Shinjiro, and was always able to inject enough spite for fate that made their conversations resonate with him.

Today, they were going to a place that specialized in American-style breakfast foods - waffles, pancakes, crepes, bacon, eggs, all seemingly covered in either gravy or whipped cream. It had been Minako's turn to pick a restaurant.

Her appetite almost made him nauseous as fatigue was pressing heavily on him. "Would you like some waffle with your whipped cream?" he asked as he took a bite of bacon. "Damn. They do know how to crisp bacon here." Minako reached over to grab a slice from his plate, and he swatted her fingers.

She made a face. "Hey, I'm trying to eat my feelings here, don't shoo me away."

"If 'hungry' is the feeling, you've got plenty on your plate already."

She pressed her lips together. "Akihiko didn't tell you this morning when he saw you." It wasn't a question.

"Tell me what?"

She sighed and sat her for down, rubbing her forehead. "I told him to tell you. I _told him_ I wasn't going to be able to keep my mouth shut when I saw you, so he needed to tell you first."

"Minako," he warned, temper flickering.

She buried her fingers in her hair. "I had my follow up doctor's appointment yesterday. I have two, because, ya know, the gobs of tests and make sure I'm not pregnant and figure out if I'm even able to get pregnant without it killing me."

Shinjiro tossed a slice of bacon on to her plate. "Are you pregnant?"

She shook her head. "And I'm not becoming a habitable environment, either. They thought maybe it'd be something that would eventually sort itself out, but...nope. The doctor recommended that Akihiko get a vasectomy, and he's...fine with it."

Shinjiro grabbed the rest of the bacon on his plate and put it on hers. She snorted. "He says he's fine with it. I don't know if that's true. But he's not going to say no." She grabbed her phone and showed him the list of voicemails on her phone all from Mitsuru. "She's been calling me non-stop about information about surrogacy and adoption, about storing Akihiko's...ya know, in case we wanna use it? My eggs are worthless, though, so there's no saving them."

"Will you please eat the bacon?" he asked, trying not to cause a scene by scooping her in a hug. She acquiesced and took a bite. He continued, "We'd all do whatever it took to keep you alive, you know? That stuff is a no-brainer in comparison. You know that. You just don't want to be told that you have limits."

She scrunched her nose at him playfully. "I knew this was a possibility. It's just gross that it's a reality now. And Akihiko has to literally get his body _modified_ for it."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you would have to get surgery otherwise, and that really wouldn't be a good idea."

She huffed. "Can't believe Ken to Koromaru with him. I could use someone more snuggle-y and less eyeroll-y right now."

"You will get all the hugs you want when we're not in public. And we couldn't send him off alone!"

"He went to _college_ in _Kyoto_ , Shinjiro, he didn't move halfway across the world! And he's going to make friends, other friends besides us. It's going to be hard for him to handle his classes, that, and take care of a dog!"

"Koro takes care of himself," Shinjiro pouted, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're the one hurting now."

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "You know, I'm been thinking about why this little lunch group works. Why, like, it's never made sense to invite Aki or anyone else besides the three of us. We were supposed to leave beautiful corpses."

Shinjiro's jaw dropped. "Back up. All the way back."

She waved a hand in the air. "Seriously! You were Mr. Fatalist when I first met you, you were just like _waiting_ to die and that stupid pocket watch just so happened to be in your pocket that day."

"You gave it to me, you dolt."

"And if you knew it was going to save your life, you wouldn't have taken it because you thought you were ready to go." She pointed a critical finger at him for a moment, then relented. "Though I can't say me and Minato weren't too different, just better at hiding it. The jig was going to be up at some point with our powers. You can't burn that hot forever."

He couldn't deny her logic, but he wasn't sure where it was leading. "So we thought we were part of a suicide squad and failed. What are you getting at?"

"It's why this is so hard!" she said, waving her hands, and if he thought a hug would have calmed her down at this point, he would have done it. "Getting _old._ I mean, we're not old, but, we sent Ken to college on a full athletic scholarship! My brother is somehow the proud owner of a business, Akihiko has a stable _career_ that he's passionate about, kids ask me for advice on what to do with their lives and how to talk to their friends, it's all so...weird!" She took a deep breath and lowered her voice.

"It was just me and Minato in the end. We held hands as we pulled the triggers on our Evokers. We thought that was it. I swear I felt like it was it, but someone was still talking. I could hear something and then, it was February. And I couldn't remember much, none of us besides Aigis and Ryoji, who were running around like madmen watching out for us, but Akihiko still knew he was my boyfriend. I felt like I was in such a haze, but he kept me anchored until our memories returned." She exhaled slowly. "We got married like the instant it became legal because I need him by my side, to keep me grounded. When I get up my own ass about what I'm not and what I should be, he straightens me out. He's just so happy that we all _are_ that I can't dwell on the other stuff too much. This is my self-indulgent time, once a year, to stick my head up my own ass and ponder the fact that I'm actually alive."

Shinjiro nodded solemnly, her earnest confession tugging at his heart. "I get it. Fuuka made me feel like I was actually something, not a ghost." He took a sip of coffee. "Has Ryoji ever told you how he came back?"

She shook her head. "Still cagey on those 'other side' details. But it's probably for the best."

"He has been spending a lot of time with Mitsuru lately..." Shinjiro raised an eyebrow.

"He is a lot of fun... and he might be one of the few of us who understands what it is to take on a massive burden like she has with the Group since her father retired."

"Fair enough. But it's not gonna be easy for her when the Board finds out. It's been hard enough for her as is to avoid getting married," he pointed out.

She nodded. "If we prep him, he'll be able to handle it. He's got a silver tongue when he needs it."

"Then let's go to the shop when you're done with work. Sooner's better than later."

She gave him a skeptical look. "I thought you were exhausted."

"You can be exhausted and antsy." He bit his thumb.

"What are you really worried about? Those two are grown adults. And Ken will come back for holidays and stuff. He's not gonna like abandon us for more stable people." She pulled out her phone and opened up her message history with Ken. "See? Asking me for class advice, even though he has an advisor."

_"Should I take Anatomy and Physiology at the same time as Biology? A &P is recommended for sophomores, but maybe it would help to double up to make studying more efficient? _

_Or, I could take Composition at the same time as English - I could use the extra practice in English for sure."_

_"Just go on a date with someone who speaks English, that'll be practice enough."_

_"Minako-san! That's ridiculous!"_

_"That's called 'immersion', Ken-kun. Most effective way to learn a language._

_How about you take yoga somewhere in there? It's a good way to relax."_

_"...That might not be a bad idea."_

_"...And meet cute, flexible people."_

_"GROSS! No, god, stop IT!"_

Shinjiro snickered. "Why are you harassing the boy?"

She shrugged impishly. "Boy needs a good harassing."

"That's your professional opinion?"

"That's the position of someone who had to deal with his adolescent crush without pulverizing his spirit." She took another bite of bacon and checked her watch. "Speaking of adolescent spirits, I've gotta get headed back to the school in fifteen. You want to box most of this up?"

"Sure. I'm sure Fuuka forgot to eat lunch anyway."

* * *

When he arrived home, he put the leftovers in the fridge and flopped on the couch. "Fuuuukkkaa I'm home!" he called, assuming she was once again buried in her noise-canceling headphones.

She bounded out of the office, barefoot and smiling. He let himself look up the length of her bare legs as she did until he found her black shorts. He poked her bare thigh and grinned. "Best gift I've ever gotten you if I say so myself."

"They barely cover my bottom!" she retorted. "But, they are rather soft. Did you eat?"

"Breakfast food. I had a little bit, but they gave us way too much food, so help yourself." She pouted and sat on his stomach. He recoiled but wrapped his arms around her waist. "See, if I'd have eaten more, you couldn't do this."

She rolled her eyes. "Your body needs fuel to recover!"

"That was not really fuel, more just an excuse to eat gravy and whipped cream." He stroked a thumb on her side, enjoying the texture of the flowing, white top. "How's your schedule look today?"

"I've got about thirty more minutes of work to do, and then I'm done for the day. Is there something you want to do?" The ceiling light haloed her hair in a way that made him want to reply with _"Just look at you,"_ but it was too close to what he actually wanted.

"Gonna meet the twins at the coffee shop once she's off work," he said. "Haven't caught up with Ryoji for awhile."

She chuckled. "Ah, because he's been seeing a lot of Mitsuru? Such a meddler."

"I'm not a meddler!" he retorted, finding her braid and playing with the ends. "I'm a threaten-er. Making some things clear for Death-Boy."

"It's a _good thing_ ," she coaxed. "Worrying all by your lonesome doesn't really help anything." She ran a hand up his chest. "I got an interesting voice mail from my father today."

Shinjiro froze. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit, dammit, old man!_ "I-interesting how?"

"He was asking to change the restaurant we were all meeting at tomorrow. Heard some negative reviews about the new chef." She raised an eyebrow as she leaned over him, the weight of her making just how his plan was crumbling even more evident. "The thing is, I never scheduled dinner with Mom and Dad. And you're working tomorrow night. Allegedly."

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Is there any way to save this?_ Her fingers stroked his jawline, which immediately lit on fire. "I - I wasn't gonna ask. You're a grown woman, it was just... just informational. My - my intentions. Courtesy."

Her hand froze, and a blush rose in her cheeks instantly. "Shinji ... Shinji, are you talking about -"

He swallowed hard. "The ring is getting resized and it was going to be done tomorrow, so I was gonna show them it, show 'em I'm deadly serious, and -"

She leaned over hand captured him in a kiss, twisting her fingers through his hair. His grip tightened on her waist, and every movement of her mouth trickled relief through him, but he still had to ask when they parted. "You'll marry me, seriously?"

Her cheeks were flushed, a grin plastered on her face. "Of course! Yes!"

_Thank fuck._ "Okay! Okay, then... shit. Ring."

"Tomorrow!" she chimed. "I can't wait to see it, but I can focus on you now." Her tone was velvet-smooth in a way that made something stir inside of him. However, a more pressing matter needed attention first.

"Good. And we can... can both see your parents tomorrow and tell them the news. First, please, get off of my stomach."

"Sorry!" she chirped and shifted to straddle him instead. It replaced one urgent sensation with another.


End file.
